totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Syle
Characters Krazy Katz Syle Derik Megan Ami Yumi Screamin' S'mores Sugar Ash Pikachu Sonic Eliminated Lady Gaga-No Team-1st out Sweety-Screamin' S'mores-2nd Out Chapter 1:Welcome to 'Paradise' "Welcome! Here at Lake Wherever, 11 Teens are coming here for 8 weeks in order to win $1,000,000!"Chris Annouced as Syle Arrived. "Hey." Syle Calmly said."Hey Syle! Are You ready to 'waste' 18 Weeks Of your Life at this Dump?" "I guess." Syle Shrugged as Someone else arrived. "Hey, Are you Ready for LADY GAGA!?!?!" Lady Gaga Anounced. "What The..." Syle and Chris Said,Turning around. Lady Gaga Winked at Syle, Thus creeping Syle Out. "Get Away From My Cousin You creep!" Sonic Yelled As he jumpped off the boat. "OMG IT'S SONIC!" Ash Yelled,Pikachu on his back. He Jumped off the boat and ran straight to Sonic. Sweety and Sugar Got off the boat together.Ami and Yumi Arrived right afterward. Derik Arrived, and jumped off the boat, Just to be tackled by Lady Gaga. "Your Hot!" Lady Gaga Yelled. Megan Arrived, Yelling at Lady Gaga; "Get Off My man!" Chris Annouced to the 11, They had to vote some one out before he made teams. They all Made their way to the firepit..... Chris said, "I'll ask you all one by one Who You want out of Total Drama Syle." As He Approached Syle,Syle Yelled out "Lady Gaga!" "After these messages, We'll find out How the other votes fall. "Welcome back. Now, Lady Gaga, Who do you vote fo-" "Megan! SHE STOLE DREIK FROM MEH!" Lady Gaga Yelled. "Megan. Who do you vote for?" "El Stupidio;A.K.A Lady Gaga. Derik was never hers in the first place." "Ok. Next Derik;Your Vote goes to....." "Lady Gaga." "Sonic,You Vote..." "Lady Gaga." "Ash, Your vote is for..." "Megan." "Pikachu, You vote..." Pikachu Choughs,and says,"I vote Megan." Everyone was In awe,a pokemon NEVER talked before. Exept for Mewoth...."Ok, Ami you vote....." "Lady Gaga." "It's a 5 to 3 Vote, Lady Gaga with 5. Sweety your vote is..." " I vote for Sugar." "Sugar,You vote..." "Myself." "The Current Votes are at Lady Gaga with 5,Megan with 3, and Sugar with 2. Yumi, You Vote for....." "Lady Gaga." "With 6 Votes, Lady Gaga Is Out of here!" Chapter 1;Part 2 "Ok, It's Time for teams."Chris Happily Announced. "Megan,Derik,Ami,Yumi,and Syle;You are Krazy Katz, While Ash,Pikachu,Sugar,Sweety,and Sonic are the Smashin' S'mores." Megan Is Sitting in the confessional."This Can Smells like....Crap! But Anyways,I have Derik, PUFFY,and my Cousin." "It's Time For the challange! Get into your Swimming gear and meet me at the cliff." "Ok, The challange is Jump of the cliff, to land into the safe zone.What Ever is in the Orange bobers is safe from Piraniahs." Chris Said. "As The Voters of the majorty,Krazy Katz are first." Megan and Derik are Scared,But They Jump together. They land in the safe zone.Syle Looks Down and Glups,"I'm Scared." "But You'll Go!" Yumi Kicks Syle,Making him fall off the cliff."Yumi, Why did you do th- AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ami steps Off the cliff. Yumi jumps off and she yells "Yahoo!" Ami and Yumi land in the safe zone, Syle lands on one of the bobbers,hitting him in the Kiwis."Doh!" Syle Screams in pain."Screamin' S'mores,Everyone has to jump in order to win. Ash, Your First." Ash Runs, and Flips off the cliff. He makes it in the safe zone. Sonic was excited, so he just walked off the cliff. Sugar and Sweety jumped just like Megan and Derik, and Sonic and them landed in the safe zone. Pikachu was last, and He said,"I can't do it! I'm an Eletric type! I COULD Die!" "Then you wear this,For the rest of the day." Chris Slaps a Hat on Pikachu's Head. It has a Picture of a chicken saying "I'm A Chicken!" "Everyone, The Krazy Katz Win! Screamin' Smores, Your voting out someone. Screamin' Smores Elimination "You Guys lost. All because Of Chicken-Chu." Chris Said. "I could of died!" "Shut up." You Guys Will Vote for Someone to go home tonight. Go line up by the confessonal." Sweety:I vote Sugar. She May be my sister,but she's mean. Pikachu:I vote Sweety,She had to jump with someone,when she didn't have too. Ash:I vote Sweety;She Could of jumped by herself! Sugar:I vote for Sweety.She's Annoying. Sonic:I vote Sugar. She's Like silent. "I'm Sorry But Sweety,Your Leaving This Island. Good Bye." Chris said. "Fine! I'll Leave!" She Stormed down the dock,Crying. "Sweety is Gone, That leaves 4." Ash Said.